


Congrats My Love

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Post Mania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Congrats My Love

It took roughly twenty minutes for Becky's high after winning both titles to end. She looked around the room she was in, Violet was kissing Finn's head (his blue eyes showed Balor was long gone from in control) the Irish man laughing. Seth was hugging his title to his chest, his sisters surrounding him.

"Hey Becks" Becky turned around to see Charlotte standing behind her, the blond woman with tears in her eyes. "Hey Char-Char, no crying" Becky hugged her girlfriend tightly. "I'm so happy for you Becky" Charlotte sobbed. "Hey now, you kicked ass too" Becky said, trying to hold back tears of her own. 

"I'm so sorry about Vince taking you out, I swear I didn't make him do it" "Char-" "No Becks, let me finish" Charlotte grasped Becky's hand tightly. "I never wanted you to play second fiddle to me, I love you so much, you deserve to main event all by yourself, I'm so proud of you" 

Becky was openly crying now, but threw her titles at a nearby Bayley to jump into Charlotte's arms, wrapping her legs around her waist.


End file.
